


Out Of The Woods

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Smutober 2020 [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Compliant, Coda, First Time, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Top David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: "Am I forgiven?" David asked, panting as Tina Turner's voice faded into the background. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he dropped his arms to loop around Patrick’s neckPatrick laughed, "yes, David, you're forgiven."Patrick bottoms for the first time following The Olive Branch.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Smutober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Out Of The Woods

Patrick shuddered as David's mouth pressed to the nape of his neck, "hands and knees, Honey."

"Am I forgiven?" David had asked, panting as Tina Turner's voice faded into the background. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he dropped his arms to loop around Patrick’s neck.

Patrick laughed, "yes, David, you're forgiven." His hands closed around David's waist, fingers tangling in the hem of his sweater. He was so focused on the feeling of David in his arms again that he almost missed his next words.

"Well, good," David said, "because I want to take you to bed and nothing about that is an apology."

Patrick's thoughts went white with static. Fuck, how long had it been since he'd had the length of David's bare skin pressed along his, felt the hot weight of David's cock on his tongue, been able to fall asleep to his steady breath.

"I want you to fuck me," Patrick said.

"Patrick," David said with a small whine, his hands spasmed on Patrick's shoulders, "you have no idea how much I want that-"

"Oh, I think I have some," Patrick pressed closer, the bulge in his jeans making it just how much he wanted this.

"I want your first time to be good for you, Patrick," David's thumb dipped beneath the collar of his button up. His pulse thumped beneath David's touch, "maybe we should wait."

Patrick glanced up, holding David's eyes, "I don't want to wait another week to get your cock in me, David." He saw the exact moment David read the resolve on his face, posture shifting, answering smirk sliding onto his mouth. 

This much was familiar, Patrick on all fours, David somewhere behind him, anticipation tingling over his skin. He felt the mattress dip, David's mouth on the back of his thigh. Patrick whined as David sucked another bruising mark into his skin. His cock hung, hard and heavy from his hips. He resisted the urge to push back into the sensation, to thrust into empty air. 

"You're being so good for me, Honey," David murmured before mouthing at a spot higher and further inward. 

Patrick fisted the bedsheets, "oh, fuck." 

David hummed in response, nipping at the place where the curve of his ass met his thigh. He wasn't going to be able to sit down tomorrow without the dull ache as a reminder of David's marks on his skin. Patrick nearly sobbed with relief as he heard the familiar click of the lube cap and the sound of David warming it against his palm. Slick fingers came up to circle his hole.

“David,” Patrick’s breath hitched as the edge of David’s teeth dragged over his ass. His fingers rubbed Patrick’s rim, dipping in and out, teasing. As soon as Patrick relaxed, David licked from his hole to the crease of his thigh. 

“I need you,” Patrick whined as David’s stubble scraped the delicate skin, “fuck, please.” David sucked, a white hot heat, torturously close to where Patrick wanted it. He was painfully hard and so fucking empty. While they were apart, Patrick hadn’t been able to bring himself to do much more than jerk off once in the shower. He’d felt lonely and unsatisfied the whole time. 

Patrick felt David shift, his lips pressed to the small of Patrick’s back in a chaste kiss, “be still.” David’s fingers rubbed circles over his rim. Patrick let out a shuddering breath, David was done making him wait then. 

“Good, Patrick,” David praised as he relaxed. He slid a finger inside, stretching and thrusting into his hole. There was the click of the lube cap again and David’s free hand smoothed over his hip.

Need flared, hot and urgent as his hand wrapped around Patrick’s cock. This was what he wanted, the warm, sure grip of David’s fist. Patrick thrust forward instinctually and David froze. 

“Please,” Patrick whined, dropping his head to hang between his shoulders.

“Are you going to hold still and let me take care of you?” David asked.

“Yes,” Patrick breathed, letting himself sink deeper into the mattress. David stroked his cock with tight, slow strokes in response. Patrick let out a low moan.

“Mmm, that’s it,” David slid a second finger beside the first, “I’ll give you what you need, Honey.”

Patrick hummed in response. Of course David would. 

David’s fingers curled, brushing over his prostate as they thrust inside him. Fuck, that felt so good. He had lost track of how many were inside him, but it was probably enough. He felt so full, Patrick moaned as his rim was stretched wide around David’s fingers. He wanted more; he wanted David’s cock.

“Fuck me,” Patrick begged. David’s thumb swept over the head of his dick, rubbing at the sensitive underside, “please David.”

David let out a contemplative hum and Patrick expected his response to be light and teasing, _I am fucking you, Patrick._ Instead, he sounded as affected as Patrick was.

“Okay, Honey,” David answered, voice soft and gravely. Patrick whined as David’s fingers slid from his hole. David hummed sympathetically, “I know, hang on a sec.” 

He felt David hesitate, could picture his indecisive shimmy as the bed trembled for a fraction of a second. David’s hand smoothed over the curve of his ass; he squeezed Patrick’s cock lightly before letting go altogether.

“Lay on your back, Patrick.” 

Oh. 

Patrick turned, settling in the center of the bed. 

David looked him over appreciatively, “god, you’re so fucking pretty.” David’s hands slid over the marks on his thighs as he crawled to kneel between them. He lowered himself to kiss Patrick, hands braced on either side of his head. Their cocks rubbed together, hot and slick with lube. Patrick moaned into his mouth. David was so fucking big and he was going to-

“I need you to fuck me now,” Patrick said against his mouth. 

“Patrick,” David growled, grinding his cock against Patrick’s. He nipped at Patrick’s bottom lip as he pulled away, “fuck, okay.” 

David tucked a pillow beneath Patrick’s hips and guided his bent knees to bracket his own body.

“Comfortable?” he asked as he slicked his cock with lube. Patrick nodded, transfixed by the motion. He had seen David stoke his cock dozens of times, but this time David was going to use it to thrust into him, take him apart.

David lined the head of his cock up with Patrick’s hole before pressing in. Patrick glanced up to meet David’s eyes, watched his face shudder with pleasure. 

“David,” Patrick gasped at the stretch.

“You feel so good,” David groaned as he inched forward, “god, Patrick.” 

David paused, fully inside him. He lowered his forehead to rest against Patrick’s, brushing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth before giving an experimental roll of his hips. 

Patrick threw his head back as pleasure rolled through him, “fuck, more, David.” He wrapped his legs around David’s body, pulling him closer. 

David smiled against his mouth as he established a rhythm, “I’ve got you, Honey.” He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek, the line of his jaw, the hollow of his throat. David shifted the angle of his hips, his cock brushing over Patrick’s prostate with every thrust. Arousal shot through him and Patrick gasped, spine arching, he pressed closer to David’s body. 

David turned to nuzzle Patrick’s cheek before licking the sweat from his throat. 

“Touch yourself, Patrick,” he said against the shell of his ear. 

Patrick’s hand slid between them to wrap around his cock. The other came up to rest against David’s chest, his fingers scraping through the thick, dark hair. Patrick groaned, stroking himself with hurried motions.

David lifted his head to hold Patrick’s eyes as he thrust into him, “that’s it, Honey, touch yourself for me.”

“So close, David,” Patrick gasped. David snapped his hips, pleasure coiling in his stomach. 

“Go ahead,” David said, breathless, “I want to see your face when you come on my cock for the first time.” 

_for the first time._ Fuck. David was going to fuck him again. And again. For the rest of his life.

“David,” Patrick cried out, heels digging into David’s thighs as his orgasm pulsed through him. He slid his hand from David’s chest to cup his jaw. David met him halfway, already leaning in to kiss him. He pulled back when Patrick gasped against his mouth. 

David paused his thrusts, “too much?”

“You didn’t finish,” Patrick protested weakly, oversensitive and loose limbed. David brushed a chaste kiss over his lips before pulling out and easing Patrick’s legs to the mattress. 

He rolled his hips, cock sliding through the slick mess of lube and cum on Patrick’s stomach, “is this okay?” David’s weight pressed him to the mattress, surrounding him. 

“‘S nice,” Patrick tucked his face against David’s throat, breathing in the heady mixture of scent that was sweat and sex and David, “keep going.”

“M’kay, Honey,” David thrust against him, chanting Patrick’s name softly as he came wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
